


it's romeo's fault

by olympicmayhem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School AU, romeo did nothing wrong, roxas stahp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympicmayhem/pseuds/olympicmayhem
Summary: A day spent trying to watch Romeo and Juliet would soon turn out to be the turning point in their relationship





	it's romeo's fault

**Author's Note:**

> kingdom hearts au.
> 
> super duper old oneshot i wrote when i was still in high school and posted on ff.net and aff as a chanyeolxoc fic.
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own kingdom hearts

"You really love Romeo and Juliet don't you?" Roxas told me as we watched the movie for the fifteen hundredth time.

"What's not to like?" I asked back. I've been a fan of Romeo and Juliet ever since I was twelve years old and was really glad when our English teacher made us do an essay about the play.

"Well, Juliet's an idiot." Roxas dead-panned. I rolled my eyes. He continued, "I mean, she could just live with Romeo's memory but no. She just has to die. Or she could've gone with him to Mantua but instead she went to the friar and played dead."

"Roxas, that's what makes it a tragedy!"

He just snorted. "And don't get me started on Romeo."

"What about him?" I hissed. Romeo's one of my favorite fictional characters and he knows that I hate it when he criticizes my favorite characters.

"Well, he was stupid enough not to grab Juliet from that blasted balcony in the first place." He said.

"There were guards." I reasoned out.

"If there were then how come he was able to go to the Capulet's garden?" He had a point there but that doesn't mean I have to feel good about it.

"Weren't you listening to him?" I just have to defend Romeo from evil Roxas' comments.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" he said in mock concentration. "'With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out…' yeah really. He absolutely made some sense all right. Borrowed Cupid's wings indeed."

"That's what makes it romantic!" He stifled laughter and I turned to him. "What's so funny?"

"You're funny, Xi. How can you find that romantic? And Juliet up there in the balcony wondering why she fell in love with Romeo of all people because he was a son of Montague and she's a daughter of Capulet. And they're just so stu—" He was cut short by me throwing a pillow at him. "What was that for?"

"Roxas just stop criticizing the movie or the play." I said, exasperated. Why can't he just watch the movie in peace? Is it really that hard for stupid blondie to do?

"No way. I'm not gonna stop criticizing the movie you're totally in love with." I groaned in defeat and with a sideways glance, saw him smirk.

"Fine. Whatever. But answer this, what if you were in Romeo's shoes? What would you do?" I asked, still defending Romeo.

"Hmmm," he thought the question over. "Well, if I were in Romeo then I'll just grab Juliet and get the hell outta Verona."

"That won't make it a tra—" He put a finger on my lips and I blinked. He shook his head.

"I'm not done explaining. If she doesn't want to leave, then fine. I won't force her. But, you have to be Juliet if I were Romeo." I blushed at that.

"Wh-What? Why would I be Juliet?" I asked, staring at the wall beside me. I don't want him to see my red face.

"Because if you weren't Juliet, then what's the point of me being Romeo?" He used his index finger to tilt my face so that I'm looking right into his blue eyes.

"R-Roxas…" I muttered, but was stopped because he pressed his lips gently to mine. We kissed for about a minute, and then pulled away, gasping for breath.

"You could've just confessed without criticizing Romeo you know." I told him. He chuckled lightly.

"Well I could've confessed any time but you were always in front of the TV screen crying your eyes out because of a dying Romeo instead of spending time with me Shi-Shi."

I pouted. "So it's my fault?" He shook his head with a smile. "Nah. It's all Romeo's fault." I poked his cheek.

"Never blame Romeo. And promise me to never criticize Romeo again." I told him, scolded him more like, since I'm still being Romeo's knight or something like that.

"That," he said. "is one thing I can never promise you." I playfully punched him on the shoulder. He pretended to look hurt and rubbed his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes.

"Are we gonna be like Romeo and Juliet?" I blurted out, and then blushed. "I mean theirs is a great love story after all." I rushed out my explanation. He shook his head and I was about to ask why when he held out a hand, signaling me to stop.

"I don't ever want to be like Romeo and Juliet because they died after like weeks, or maybe even days, of meeting each other. I want to live my life with you Xion. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I  _will_ be with you for the rest of my life." He rested his forehead on mine.

"Then let's have a better love story than Romeo and Juliet." I murmured softly, closing my eyes and readying myself for another kiss, which was what I needed. Roxas is a great kisser after all. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"That's what I planned on doing." he said and kissed me, his lips ever so gently touching my own.

And that's the start of my forever with Roxas.


End file.
